


In Your Time Of Need

by cowboymitch



Category: Hockey RPF, Toronto Maple Leafs - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Hockey, Intoxication, M/M, NHL, National Hockey League, No actual sex, RPF, Rookies, Toronto, and mitch saves the day, auston gets mad fucked by alcohol, implied sex, just amorous arm stroking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboymitch/pseuds/cowboymitch
Summary: Auston gets too drunk to function on his own, so it's Mitch's responsibility to look after him. With Auston bumbling around and calling him pretty every few minutes, it's hard to focus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is some sex inplied, but it never actually happens!

When people think of drinking, they think of fun and good times with friends. Now, usually Mitch loved to party. He was young, and wild, and nothing beats a little alcohol with his pals. But tonight, Auston had gotten himself silly drunk. He had driven himself there, so now he was Mitch’s responsibility. 

With Auston in his passenger seat, slurring away, Mitch decided that he’d just take the other boy to his own apartment, since Auston’s was another 20 minutes. Besides, he didn’t think Auston would mind. They were always at each other’s place anyway. 

“You’re prettyyy,” was the first eligible thing that he heard come out of Auston’s mouth. “When you drive, it’s prettyyy,” 

“Well, I may be pretty, but you’re drunk and I think you should get some sleep right now,” Mitch said. He couldn’t get distracted by his mumbling boyfriend now. Not while driving, at least. 

“Okay,” Auston sighed softly. Mitch looked over and saw he had a drunk smile plastered onto his face. His face mocked the expression happily. He loved seeing his boy happy. 

Yet only a few minutes later did Mitch find Auston awake as ever, stroking his hand against Mitch’s arm. Dear lord, he thought. If we make it out of this car alive, I’ll never sin again. 

Both he and the lord knew this was a lie with the way Auston was stroking his arm; it was so gentle that he barely even felt it, but at the same time he felt it so greatly he thought he might’ve exploded. 

“Auston,” he said, barely audible. “Just hold my hand, okay?” 

Auston mumbled in delight (though Mitch wasn’t sure if he actually said something or had just made noise).

Only one hand was on the steering wheel now, the other being occupied with his drunk pal’s hand. His fingers wandered around the back of Mitch’s hand, which was almost as lovely as the arm stroking. 

The apartment building made Auston squeal quietly in glee. Mitch had to compress his laughter, for he had never heard his friend make such a noise. 

Taking his very, very intoxicated Auston up the stairs was much too difficult to even think about, so Mitch decided they would just take the elevator. It was empty when the doors opened. He shoved the drunk boy in and pushed the four button. 

Avoiding conversation, Mitch thought about the last time he DD’ed for a party. That time it wasn’t Auston he was escorting home, but Dylan Strome. The usually stone faced boy had turned into the life of the party that night, doing everything there was to do at parties. It was one of the longest nights of Mitch’s night, as he was practically forced to stay up all night and chat with Stromer about all of his life issues. The next morning he had to swear to him he’d never bring it up again. Hungover Stromer was angsty. 

Mitch hoped Auston would be a little more willing to go to sleep, and maybe not as demanding when hungover. But Mitch could only hope. 

A tap on his shoulder brought Mitch back into real life. Looking over he saw a very smitten face. 

“Your face is pretty,” Auston slurred. “Wow…” At that he reached out and ran his thumb across Mitch’s jaw. His finger was still cold from being outside, and sent shivers down the smaller boy’s spine. 

Mitch took the other man’s arm and laced their hands together again, so that his hand would stay put. It did, for most of the walk to the room. There were a few times he had to fix their hands back together. 

Auston made himself right at home in Mitch’s bed immediately after they walked in. Mitch smiled fondly, but then realized that the boy’s shoes were still on his feet. He walked over and took them off of him, then set them back on the rug. 

Mitch put on some sweats and a loose t-shirt, then climbed in next to Auston, who was now staring up at the ceiling in fascination. 

“We’re going to go to sleep now, okay? And tomorrow we can deal with your hangover.” He tried to be as soft as possible, as if he was cooing a baby, so that Auston would just follow along and rest. 

Though in a turn of events, Auston started to cry. Mitch looked over, shocked. Hot, wet tears poured out of Auston’s eyes, accompanied by small sniffles and sounds that made Mitch sad. 

His arm found itself wrapped around Auston. He was shushing him gently. Now he really felt like he was tending to an infant.

“I...l-love this place,” Auston stuttered through tiny gasps. “b-but I m-miss Arizonaaaa.”

Mitch sighed. “You can go back to Arizona and visit any time Auston. We just have a schedule. Maybe you can plan to go and see your family sometime soon?” 

Auston started to cry harder. “B-but our schedule is so, is so, b-busy all the time.”

“We can make it work, Auston.”

“And I would m-miss you.”

Mitch’s entire being shut down for a split second, but then he replied, “Maybe...I could go with you?”

Auston beamed at him. Mitch reached over with his free hand and wiped away at the salty tears that remained on his face. He thought he’d quite like going to Arizona with Auston. It seemed fair. Auston had met his whole family and had been living in his hometown. Mitch thought he had better do the same for Auston. 

“Okay,” Auston wasn’t crying anymore, just smiling happily. “That would be nice. My family can see your pretty face and stop asking me if I have someone yet!”

Mitch chuckled. “They don’t know we are a thing?”

“Nah,” said Auston. “Well, my immediate family knows. But not aunt Marie or anyone else like her.” 

Mitch believed that was fair. “Now the important question: are we going to cuddle or are you going to stay all the way over there?”

They ended up wrapped in each other’s limbs, a mess of sober and drunk, but happy nonetheless.


	2. In My Time Of Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auston agrees to be Mitch's designated driver and has a hard time looking after the other boy.

“You have too much energy,” Dylan said lazily. He was laying slouched on a plush looking couch. It was a drinking night, and he had had many drinks. 

“I doooo not!” Mitch responded, with too much energy.

Dylan laughed and then sunk back into the couch. 

Auston hated being sober. He hated having to simply watch as his friends had a great time. While they were having the best time of their lives (definitely not the actual best time of their lives, but good enough for their intoxicated state) Auston was sulking in a corner, making sure they didn’t get themselves hurt. 

He especially hated watching Mitch. His boyfriend got drunk so easily that it would only take a few drinks for him to start slurring. It meant Auston had to keep an even greater eye on him. It meant he had to watch Mitch flirt with everyone, openly, right in front of him. 

Auston knew he got jealous quickly, but he just couldn’t help it. He knew that Mitch was just a natural flirter when he was drunk. Though the jealousy would spread through him each time, like cold ice, surrounding his heart and head and turning him into stone. 

He watched, from his corner, so that he didn’t have to talk to anyone but Mitch or Dylan or whoever. However his tactic never really worked, and someone always ended up saying hi. 

Mitch was surprisingly clingy tonight, never leaving Auston’s side for more than 5 minutes. Auston didn’t mind, but cherished it. The jealousy didn’t seep as far as it usually did this time. 

From his spot in a chair across from the couch that Dylan was laying in, Mitch laughed too. Then he turned to Auston and looked thoughtfully into his eyes, saying, “You look gooooood,” and Auston’s body shut down momentarily.

It woke up again at the sea of blue staring right at him. Mitch looked at him thoughtfully again.

“You guysssss,” piped up Dylan from the couch again. He had managed to sit up. “Stop flirting in front of me.”

Auston rolled his eyes. “You can’t complain about us flirting when you and Connor can never shut up about each other.”

Mitch giggled, and Auston smiled at him.

“We do so,” Dylan replied, but he didn’t seem very confident in his answer. 

“Anyyyway,” Mitch slurred, focusing himself back on Auston. “You just look really nice.” 

Auston felt his cheeks go rosy and turned to look out at the crowd of rowdy young adults. There he spotted Connor, who was making his way over to where the three other boys sat. Auston thought, great. Now he would have to sit here and listen to Dylan and Connor being all lovey dovey. 

Just as he had suspected, those two were immediately wrapped up in each other. What they were saying wasn’t audible, which was relieving to Auston. 

Though they started talking louder, so Auston convinced Mitch that there was a better place to be, which was home. The two of them made their way out the door and into Auston’s truck, finally at peace. 

With Mitch safely in place next to him, Auston started up the vehicle and began the long drive back to their apartment. 

He wasn’t sure why they had decided to come to this party. It was far away from their apartment, and it wasn’t like it was a big thing. Also, they had left early. It was really just a waste of gas. And now, Auston had to deal with Mitch, who was very, very not sober.

He reached behind his seat and grabbed the half empty bottle of water that he kept for when he needed it. Auston handed it to Mitch and ordered him to drink. 

“I’m not thirsty,” whined Mitch, sounding much like a child. “I want to go to bed.”

“Drink the water first, and then you can sleep until we get home.” Auston felt like he was babysitting the other boy. Desperately, he said helplessly, “Mitch, I’m trying to help you here.”

Mitch groaned grumpily, but eventually he downed the water, and now had his head laying against the frosted window.

Auston looked over and smiled. His boyfriend looked so different from how he normally did. Usually Mitch was all energy, all wide eyes twinkling, a heart beating fast. But now he was lying so gently in his seat like a puppy after a tiring day, and Auston thought he’d never like to look away. 

But he was driving, so he had to. Though he still stole glances every now and then, just trying to cherish the soft boy sitting in his passenger seat. 

The apartment came quicker than Auston would have liked. After parking, he shook Mitch a little, trying to wake him. Finally, he said a little loudly, “We’re home, Mitchell,” and Mitch stirred. 

“My name’s Mitch,” the boy said sleepily yet firmly.

Auston breathed out a chuckle. “Come on,” he said, and Mitch unbuckled his seat belt. 

The climb to the apartment was as difficult as one would think it would be. Mitch would not stop trying to sit down, claiming he was just going to take a little nap right there. The only way Auston got him to keep moving was by reminding him of the plush bed upstairs. Mitch was overjoyed each time Auston pushed the thought of the bed back into his head. 

The apartment room was cold and dark when they arrived, for they hadn’t been in it for hours, and the furnace seemed to be acting up. 

Auston sighed, knowing eventually he’d have to call the furnace guy. Mitch noticed the breath, heavier than before, and looked over at him curiously. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Auston smiled sweetly, explaining the situation the boy who, despite looking very interested, was definitely not.

When he finished, Mitch nodded, though Auston didn’t miss the quick furrow of his eyebrows. He knew that the older boy was always subtly anxious when intoxicated, so he grabbed the boy’s hand and took him to the kitchen, where he sat him on a stool. 

The green numbers of the stove clock sneered at Auston aggressively. It was almost 3:00 AM, and definitely past their bed time. 

After a tedious process of getting Mitch to go to sleep, Auston was about ready to pass out himself. His feet were tired, his head was aching, and he could almost feel bags forming under his eyes. 

I am never being a designated driver again, he thought (which was a lie, of course).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the other point of view for everyone who wanted to see it! Thank's for reading and have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like to see this in Auston's point of view, dealing with a very intoxicated Mitch! Drop a kudos if you enjoyed and have a lovely day!


End file.
